ghostreconfandomcom-20200223-history
Ghost Recon
Ghost Recon, also known as The Ghosts, formerly known as Delta Company, 1st Battalion, 5th Special Forces Group, is a Tier 1 Joint Special Operations Force of the United States Army. As with the rest under their parent organization; Joint Special Operations Command (JSOC), the operations conducted by the Ghost Recon are kept highly classified. It is shown that the Ghost teams have multiple designations and the Ghost Recon is commanded and administrated by JSOC, participating in highly classified covert operations. They are similar to the Army's Intelligence Support Activity and Delta Force, the Navy's DEVGRU, and the Air Force's 24th Special Tactics Squadron. The modern Department of Defense title for the Ghosts is the Group for Specialized Tactics (GST - where the term "Ghost" derives from) unit. Ghost teams are often supported by the Special Activities Division's Special Operations Group (SAD/SOG) of the Central Intelligence Agency (CIA) and also sometimes with the National Security Agency (NSA) and the Defense Intelligence Agency (DIA). All Ghost members operate as Advanced Force Operations (AFO) teams. Overview Delta Company, 1st Battalion, 5th Special Forces Group, also known as Ghosts, is an elite Special Mission Unit within the U.S. Army and JSOC and is located at Fort Bragg, North Carolina. They were formed in 1994. They are a classified special operations unit. Armed with the state-of-the-art weapon systems and trained in the best field and combat tactics, they are the most specialized and qualified special operations unit that JSOC has to offer. First in and last out because of their experience with striking enemies swiftly, silently and invisibly, hence this unit is known as Ghosts. The Ghost teams specialize in both covert and clandestine operations within denied or politically-sensitive territory with little to no support. Most of their operations are classified and are only known by Chief of Staff, the President and most of all the CIA, NSA and DIA. The primary role of the Ghosts appears to be conducting deniable Advance Force Operations which often involve: *Direct Covert Action *Special Reconnaissance *Unconventional Warfare/Asymmetric Warfare Secondary roles historically have included: *Close Protection *Counter-terrorism *Counter-intelligence *Counter-proliferation *Counter-narcotics *Foreign Internal Defense *Guerrilla Warfare *Personnel Recovery As Special Operations members, they are trained to execute Direct Action raids (focused short-duration attacks). Typical tasks include assassinate or kidnap high-value targets (HVTs), secure or destroy sensitive documents and classified hardware, sabotage or harassment of the enemy. Structure When deployed into combat, the 'Ghosts' are usually organized into fire teams of four members led by a Ghost Lead. The GST is organized into a company-sized force comprising of approximately 200-250 Operators. Major Scott Mitchell is the commander of the Ghosts. Captain Nick Salvatore, Captain Jennifer Burke, and Captain David Foster command their own teams after a number of years as NCOs with then-Captain Mitchell. Classes Around the 2008 Russian war, the Ghosts were divided into the following classes: *Assault *Demolition *Support Gunner *Sniper *Specialists Near future classes: *Assault Class *Support *Recon *Rifleman *Engineer *Scout *Marksmen *Grenadier *Auto Rifleman *CQC Specialist *Medic *Specialist Teams Ghost Special Forces teams are organized into Advanced Force Operations units in the 2020s time frame: .]] *AFO Team Predator *AFO Team Hunter *AFO Team Alpha *AFO Team Bravo *AFO Team Charlie *AFO Team Apex *AFO Team Onyx Post-Russian Insurgency, the team was reorganized into the Group for Specialized Tactics, and given dedicated logistics support and air support. Also around that time the team was reorganized into three classes: Specialist, Assault, and Recon. Training Ongoing training in weapons, tactics, and commands are held at the Ghosts headquarters in Fort Bragg. Around 2013, the Ghosts also had access to combat simulators (shown in Battle Simulator in 2014). Known Operations The missions the Ghosts take can range from anything, from Hostage Rescue to Convoy Escort. They also conducted Lone Wolf sabotage operations. 2002-2010 The Ghosts were in active service as of August 2002. Several were present at then-Master Sergeant Scott Mitchell's Silver Star medal ceremony. In 2007, Mitchell joined the Ghosts and led a team during the First Korean war. 2010]] In 2008, the Ghosts were deployed to Georgia as part of peacekeeping operations in the Caucasus. They spearheaded the fight against the ultranationalists in the 2008 Russian war. In November 2009, Mitchell led a rescue mission in Waziristan. That year the Ghosts also led peacekeeping forces in the Eritrean war. The following year, they went to Cuba and Colombia to safeguard elections and root out terrorism. 2011-2020 Their next major operation was the Second Korean War. Mitchell again led Alpha Team and hampered the North Korean war efforts. Their fight was documented on the Military Channel's show Modern Heroes after 2011. The episode included interviews with members of Alpha Team. In 2012, the Ghosts conducted Operation War Wraith in China, along with eliminating Asad Rahil, the coup master in Kazakhstan. Mitchell also led Alpha Team during the Mexican upheavals, first stopping Ontiveros' coup and then stopping a weapon of mass destruction (WMD) attack during Juan de la Barrera's rebellion. During this time they were deployed to Afghanistan solely to eliminate the Taliban leader, Zahed. They encountered extreme difficulties and resistance from inside the US intelligence community. In 2014, the Ghosts were the subject of a briefing for General Keyes about the future of warfare. Sometime in 2019, the United States Government sends in a Ghost team consisting of Nomad (Ghost Lead), Weaver (Sniper), Holt (Recon) and Midas (Specialist) to Bolivia in response to the bombing of the U.S. Embassy in La Paz and the death of undercover DEA Agent Ricky Sandoval. It is in this country that the Mexican Santa Blanca drug cartel has taken control over the local government, turning the country into a lawless narcotic state. The main profits and income of the cartel is by illegal exporting of cocaine, whose production is high in Bolivia. The Ghosts' mission is to take down the the cartel at all costs before they become too powerful and to break the connection between the cartel and the government in order to remove the cause of destabilization to the country. 2021-Present In 2021, Mitchell and the Ghosts, along with the U.S. Air Force H.A.W.X. squadron, fought against the Artemis Global Security invasion. A Ghost team also conducted an amphibious operation in Norway in the near future after the Russians invaded the country. Bravo Team helped the Allies in Moscow and neutralized General Maxim Cherskiy. At the same time, a Ghost Lead worked with the H.A.W.X. squadron during the rescue of David Crenshaw. Then, he worked with the Royal Navy when reclaiming Norway from the Russian ultra-nationalist military in a NATO operation, code-named Triton. He continued to work with the squadron during the subsequent retaking of Moscow and the manhunt for Aleksandr Treskayev in the Kremlin. A Ghost Team also intercepted a nuclear warhead while under protection of the pilot HAWX2. In 2023, the Ghosts conducted Operation "Take Down Overlord" in Russia, and a Ghost Lead led a team to Sokolov's base. The Ghosts were also deployed to Nicaragua, Zambia, Georgia again, and Russia during the time of the Raven's Rock coup. Members of Hunter Team also helped track down a rogue CIA agent. At one point, the Ghosts assisted a rebellion in Nicaragua against President Raphael Rivera. In 2024, the Predator Team led by Master Sergeant Jose Ramirez was killed by the remote detonation of a nuclear bomb after they stopped a convoy transporting it in Nicaragua. Then, Mitchell decided to launch an investigation into their deaths by having Hunter Team led by Captain Cedric Ferguson to follow possible leads and discovered that the Predator Team was killed by the Raven's Rock, so Hunter tracked down their leaders and eliminated all of them in Russia. 20 years into the future, the Ghosts were caught in a conflict with ex-Ghosts and other military operatives known as the Phantoms. Their first encounter was during a theft of ATHENA Corp. information in Taiwan. After capturing an operative, they are led into a trap in Pakistan, but win the skirmish. When following up on the intelligence, Yankee team was captured by Omega Company. Alternate Future (World War III) In an alternate future of 2020, The Ghosts continued operations during World War III. The Ghosts also fought in England and in Dubai during the hunt for the "Snow Maiden." Three teams were on the ground during the Russian invasion of Poland, and were saved by a JSF gunship pilot. After the brainwashed Major Alice Dennison disappeared, General Mitchell deployed Ghost teams to look for her. Mitchell himself oversaw the assault on the Spetznaz headquarters at Fort Levski. Equipment The Ghosts use a variety of weapons and equipment at this chart: {| style="width:100%; font-size:10pt; border:1px solid rgb(80,80,80); border-spacing:1px" |- ! colspan="2" style="text-align:center; background-color:#fbab18; color:black" | Weapons and Equipments of Tom Clancy's Ghost Recon series |- ! colspan="2" style="text-align:center; background-color:#fbab18; color:black" | |- | style="width:25%; text-align:center; background-color:#fbab18; color:black" | Assault Rifles | style="text-align:center; border-bottom:1px solid rgb(0,0,0); border-left:1px solid rgb(0,0,0)" | M16 · M16A2 · M4A1 · M4 SOCOM · HK416 · P416 · M468 · FN SCAR · G36 · SIG556 · AUG A3 TAR-21 · ACR · 805 Bren A2 · Famas · FN FAL · OICW · Modular Rifle-Caseless · F2000 · SA-80 Rx4 Storm · R5 RGP · XM8 Carbine · XM8 Compact · T-95 · AR · MR-B · AK-47 · AK-12 · 9A-91 |- ! colspan="2" style="text-align:center; background-color:#fbab18; color:black" | |- | style="width:25%; text-align:center; background-color:#fbab18; color:black" | Submachine Guns | style="text-align:center; border-bottom:1px solid rgb(0,0,0); border-left:1px solid rgb(0,0,0)" | Goblin · P90 · Vector · SR-635 · PDR-C · MP7 · MP5 · MP9 · MPX · SMG-11 · PSG · L22A2 Cx4 Storm · SA58 OSW · Sterling · Z84 · Skorpion · Scorpion EVO 3 · 9x19VSN · PP-19 · SR-3M Honey Badger |- ! colspan="2" style="text-align:center; background-color:#fbab18; color:black" | |- | style="width:25%; text-align:center; background-color:#fbab18; color:black" | Shotguns | style="text-align:center; border-bottom:1px solid rgb(0,0,0); border-top:1px solid rgb(0,0,0); border-left:1px solid rgb(0,0,0)" | Super Shorty · SPAS-12 · AA-12 · M12 · M500 · M590A1 · M870 · M4 Super 90 · MTS-255 Winchester Model 1887 |- ! colspan="2" style="text-align:center; background-color:#fbab18; color:black" | |- | style="width:25%; text-align:center; background-color:#fbab18; color:black" | Sniper Rifles | style="text-align:center; border-bottom:1px solid rgb(0,0,0); border-left:1px solid rgb(0,0,0)" | HTI · DSR-1 · MSR · PSG-1 · MSG-90 · SR-25 · SRS A1 · M40A5 · M14 · M82A1 · M107 · BFG-50 HK417 · M95 · M98 · M99 · L96A1 · M24 · SRR · AS50 · SIG 556 Sniper · LRR-Mk2 · VSK-50 · SVD Blaser R93 LRS2 · LRS 338 · Z93 AMR · TAC-50 · MAS FR F2 |- ! colspan="2" style="text-align:center; background-color:#fbab18; color:black" | |- | style="width:25%; text-align:center; background-color:#fbab18; color:black" | Light Machine Guns | style="text-align:center; border-bottom:1px solid rgb(0,0,0); border-top:1px solid rgb(0,0,0); border-left:1px solid rgb(0,0,0)" | MK 46 · MK 48 · M240 · M249 SAW · M60 · Stoner 96 · Ares Shrike 5.56 · MG36 LMG · MG21 LSAT · MG3 · 6P41 · PKM · RPK74 · MG121 · G100 · G200 · M134 heavy machine gun |- ! colspan="2" style="text-align:center; background-color:#fbab18; color:black" | |- | style="width:25%; text-align:center; background-color:#fbab18; color:black" | Handguns | style="text-align:center; border-left:1px solid rgb(0,0,0)" | Px4 Storm · M9 · M1911 · P30 · P227 · USP · FN Five-seveN · FN FNP-45 · D-50 KARD · Glock 18C · MP-412 · Taurus Judge · Chiappa Rhino |- ! colspan="2" style="text-align:center; background-color:#fbab18; color:black" | |- | style="width:25%; text-align:center; background-color:#fbab18; color:black" | Gadgets | style="text-align:center; border-bottom:1px solid rgb(0,0,0); border-top:1px solid rgb(0,0,0); border-left:1px solid rgb(0,0,0)" | Binoculars · AN/GSQ-187 Sensor · Smoke grenade · Flashbang · EMP grenade · EMPG · Magnetic sensor Camera sensor · Cross Com · Exoskeleton · Optical camouflage · EMAW · X3 Taser · BLD-3 Flash Bulb Medkit · Decoy · Ammo Box · Dragon's Breath · Exacto Ammo |- ! colspan="2" style="text-align:center; background-color:#fbab18; color:black" | |- | style="width:25%; text-align:center; background-color:#fbab18; color:black" | Explosives | style="text-align:center; border-bottom:1px solid rgb(0,0,0); border-top:1px solid rgb(0,0,0); border-left:1px solid rgb(0,0,0)" | Claymore · M2 Land Mine · Demo Charge · C-4 · M67 fragmentation grenade · Incendiary AT4 · M3A2 · Zeus T2 · Rocket launcher · M-32 MGL · Hawk MM-1 · M203 |- ! colspan="2" style="text-align:center; background-color:#fbab18; color:black" | |- | style="width:25%; text-align:center; background-color:#fbab18; color:black" | Drones | style="text-align:center; border-bottom:1px solid rgb(0,0,0); border-top:1px solid rgb(0,0,0); border-left:1px solid rgb(0,0,0)" | Drone · UAV Drone · M.U.L.E. · Warhound · Hammer drone · SUGV · DAR · GGT |- ! colspan="2" style="text-align:center; background-color:#fbab18; color:black" | |- {| style="width:100%; font-size:10pt; border:1px solid rgb(0,0,0); border-spacing:1px" Recently, the Ghosts have started to make use of the Integrated Warfighter System which includes the Cross Com, 2010s under version 1.0 & 2.0 systems and 2020s 3.0 versions. They also use high-tech gadgets like the UAV Drone and the Warhound. The Ghosts also have a set of uniforms which changed over the years. Notable Members 2008-2011 File:Gordon Woodland.png|link=Harold Gordon|'Harold Gordon' Riflemen Assault File:Susan Grey face.png|link=Susan Grey|'Susan Grey' Riflemen Assault File:Lindy Cohen face.png|link=Lindy Cohen|'Lindy Cohen' Riflemen Assault File:Will Jacobs face.png|link=Will Jacobs|'Will Jacobs' Riflemen Assault File:Ramirez Woodland.png|link=Henry Ramirez|'Henry Ramirez' Demolition File:Ibrahim Woodland.png|link=Scott Ibrahim|'Scott Ibrahim' Sniper File:Dieter Munz face.png|link=Dieter Munz|'Dieter Munz' Support Gunner File:Klaus Henkel face.png|link=Klaus Henkel|'Klaus Henkel' Demolition File:Stone Woodland.png|link=Jack Stone|'Jack Stone' Sniper File:Nigel Tunney face.png|link=Nigel Tunney|'Nigel Tunney' Demolition File:Guram Osadze face.png|link=Guram Osadze|'Guram Osadze' Support Gunner File:Galinsky face.png|link=Astra Galinsky|'Astra Galinsky' Sniper File:Haile.png|link=Jodit Haile|'Jodit Haile' Riflemen Assault File:Barber.png|link=Gus Barber|'Gus Barber' Sniper File:Duval.png|link=John B. Duval|'John B. Duval' Riflemen Assault File:Sundstrom.png|link=Frederik Sundstrom|'Frederik Sundstrom' Demolition File:Pascarelli.png|link=Olivia Pascarelli|'Olivia Pascarelli' Support Gunner File:Gonzalez.png|link=Santiago Gonzales|'Santiago Gonzales' Support Gunner 2007-2014 File:mitchell_sm.jpg|link=Scott Mitchell|'Scott Mitchell' Team Leader Riflemen File:Parker sm.jpg|link=Derrick Parker|'Derrick Parker' Grenadier File:ramirez_sm.jpg|link=Joe Ramirez|'Joe Ramirez' Rifleman File:Kim sm.jpg|link=Mike Kim|'Mike Kim' Marksmen File:Burke sm.jpg|link=Jennifer Burke|'Jennifer Burke' Rifleman (K.I.A.) File:Foster.jpg|link=David Foster|'David Foster' Grenadier File:Salvatore sm.jpg|link=Nick Salvatore|'Nick Salvatore' Support File:brown_sm.jpg|link=Marcus Brown|'Marcus Brown' Support File:diaz_sm.jpg|link=Alicia Diaz|'Alicia Diaz' Marksmen File:Richard Allen GRAW.png|link=Richard Allen|'Richard Allen' Grenadier File:Kirkland GRAWa.png|link=K. C. Kirkland|'K. C. Kirkland' Support File:Annibale Cruz GRAW.png|link=Annibale Cruz|'Annibale Cruz' Support File:Ghosts Logo.png|link=Doug Treehorn|'Doug Treehorn' Marksman File:Hume.png|link=John Hume|'John Hume' Riflemen File:Jenkins.png|link=Bo Jenkins|'Bo Jenkins' Grenadier File:Smith.png|link=Paul Smith|'Paul Smith' Riflemen File:Nolan.png|link=Alex Nolan|'Alex Nolan' Riflemen (K.I.A.) File:Beasley.png|link=Matt Beasley|'Matt Beasley' Riflemen (K.I.A.) File:Ghosts Logo.png|link=Fred Warris|'Fred Warris' Captain Operation Kingslayer (2019) File:Nomad image.jpg|link=Nomad|'Nomad' Ghost lead File:Holt image.jpg|link=Holt|'Holt' Recon File:Midas image.jpg|link=Midas|'Midas' Support File:Weaver image.jpg|link=Weaver|'Weaver' Sniper File:GRW Agent.png|link=Unidentified Ghost (Operation: Narco Road)|'Unidentified Ghost' Operative File:Ghosts Logo.png|link=Kirk Graham|'Kirk Graham' First Lieutenant Operation Silent Spade (2019) File:Mitchell GRW.png|link=Scott Mitchell|'Scott Mitchell' Lieutenant Colonel File:Kozak GRW.png|link=John Kozak|'John Kozak' Sri Lanka File:Scott_Mitchell_Sri_Lanka.png|link=Scott Mitchell|'Scott Mitchell' Lieutenant Colonel File:Stiles Info.png|link=Stiles|'Stiles' Auto Rifleman File:Bill Info.png|link=Bill|'Bill' Marksmen File:John Info.png|link=John|'John' CQC Specialist File:Parker Info.png|link=Parker|'Parker' Scout File:Wayland Info.png|link=Wayland|'Wayland' Auto Rifleman File:Garcia Info.png|link=Garcia|'Garcia' Marksmen Medic File:Jordan Info.png|link=Jordan|'Jordan' CQC Specialist File:Ramirez Info GRPredator.png|link=Ramirez|'Ramirez' Scout Raven's Rock coup (2023-2024) File:MV5BMTg0MjIxMzM4OV5BMl5BanBnXkFtZTcwNzczMjY2Mw@@. V1 SY1000 CR0,0,817,1000 AL .jpg|link=Ghost Lead (Russia)|'Ghost Lead' Ghost Lead File:Bones.png|link=Bones|'Bones' Engineer File:Chuck.jpg|link=Chuck|'Chuck' (K.I.A.) File:Joe Ramirez FS.png|link=Joe Ramirez|'Joe Ramirez' (K.I.A.) File:Irish.png|link=Haynes|'Haynes' (K.I.A.) File:Bear.png|link=John Kozak|'McGann' (K.I.A.) File:Castle Allen.png|link=Richard Allen|'Richard Allen' (K.I.A.) File:Cedric Ferguson Info.png|link=Cedric Ferguson|'Cedric Ferguson' Ghost Lead File:Pepper.png|link=Pepper|'Robert Bonifacio' Marksmen File:30K-ingame.jpg|link=30K|'James Ellison' Support Gunner File:Kozak.png|link=John Kozak|'John Kozak' Engineer File:Ghosts Logo.png|link=Andrew Ross|'Andrew Ross' Ghost Lead File:Ghosts Logo.png|link=Marcus Kelso|'Marcus Kelso' Senior Master Sergeant File:Ghosts Logo.png|link=Kirk Graham|'Kirk Graham' First Lieutenant Ultranationalist conflict File:Ghost Lead (Shadow Wars).png|link=Ghost Lead (Shadow Wars)|'Ghost Lead' Ghost Lead File:Duke 3ds.png|link=Duke|'Duke' Backup Leader File:Haze.png|link=Haze|'Haze' Marksmen File:Banshee 3ds.png|link=Banshee|'Banshee' Recon File:Mint.png|link=Mint|'Mint' Engineer File:Richter.png|link=Richter|'Richter' Support Gunner File:Saffron.png|link=Saffron|'Saffron' Medic File:HAWX Ghost.png|link=Ghost Lead (H.A.W.X.)|'Ghost Lead (H.A.W.X.)' Ghost Lead File:Dalton face.png|link=Dalton Hibbard|'Dalton Hibbard' Captain File:Booth face.png|link=Joe Booth|'Joe Booth' Lieutenant File:Ghosts Logo.png|link=Jenkins|'Jenkins' Soldier Near future File:Briggs.png|link=Biggs|'Biggs' File:Unidentified Ghost 1.png|link=Unidentified Ghost|'Unidentified Ghost' File:Unidentified Ghost.png|link=Mast|'Mast' File:Paladin.png|link=Paladin|'Paladin' File:Grant.png|link=Grant|'Grant' File:Fox.png|link=Fox|'Fox' File:Doctor.png|link=Unidentified Ghost doctor|'Unidentified Ghost doctor' Alternate Future (World War III) World War III File:Alexander Brent.png|link=Alexander Brent|'Alexander Brent' File:Lakota.png|link=Lakota|'Lakota' File:Schleck.png|link=Schleck|'Schleck' File:Schoolie.png|link=Schoolie|'Schoolie' (K.I.A.) File:Daugherty.png|link=Daugherty|'Daugherty' (K.I.A.) File:Riggs EndWar Online.png|link=Riggs|'Riggs' (K.I.A.) File:Heston.png|link=Heston|'Heston' (K.I.A.) File:Noboru.png|link=Noboru|'Noboru' (K.I.A.) File:Copeland.png|link=Copeland|'Copeland' (K.I.A.) File:Park.png|link=Park|'Park' (K.I.A.) File:Ghosts Logo.png|link=Jay Boleman|'Jay Boleman' Trivia *The Ghosts are being considered not just the best Green Berets, but also the best Special Operations Forces operators. *"Ghost: In traditional belief, a ghost is a manifestation of the dead. They remain in the physical realm to avenge, help, or punish the living." — Tom Clancy's Ghost Recon: Future Soldier Prologue *The GST (2024s) has an extremely effective cyber operations team as proven by their ability to remotely hack almost any electronic lock on the planet. *From what Scott Mitchell said about the deaths of Ramirez and his team, the Ghosts have never lost 4 people simultaneously which speaks a lot about the survival rate of each operator. *The multiplayer classes in Future Soldier are Rifleman, Engineer, and Scout. *Andrew Ross, Nick Salvatore and Weaver are the only three personnel within Ghost Recon that were in another branch of the United States Armed Forces prior to switching to the Army, with Ross & Weaver being part of the Navy SEALs (Weaver specifically hailing from DEVGRU) and Salvatore being part of US Marine Corps Marine Force Recon prior to the Ghosts. Tom Clancy's Ghost Recon (media franchise) *''Tom Clancy's Ghost Recon'' novel *''Tom Clancy's Ghost Recon'' *''Tom Clancy's Ghost Recon: Desert Siege'' *''Tom Clancy's Ghost Recon: Island Thunder'' *''Tom Clancy's Ghost Recon: Jungle Storm'' *''Tom Clancy's Ghost Recon 2'' (Both versions) *''Tom Clancy's Splinter Cell: Chaos Theory'' (brief crossover) *''Tom Clancy's Ghost Recon 2: Summit Strike'' *''Tom Clancy's Ghost Recon: Advanced Warfighter'' *''Tom Clancy's Ghost Recon: Advanced Warfighter 2'' *"The End Begins: Ghost Recon" (Mentioned only) *''Tom Clancy's Ghost Recon: Combat Ops'' *''Tom Clancy's Ghost Recon: Predator'' *''Tom Clancy's H.A.W.X.'' *''Tom Clancy's EndWar: The Hunted'' *''Tom Clancy's EndWar: The Missing'' (Mentioned only) *''Ghost Recon: ALPHA'' *''Tom Clancy's Ghost Recon: Future Soldier'' *''Ghost Recon Commander'' *''Tom Clancy's Ghost Recon: Choke Point'' *''Tom Clancy's Ghost Recon: Shadow Wars'' *''Ghost Recon Future Soldier: Future War'' *''Tom Clancy's Ghost Recon Wii'' *''Tom Clancy's H.A.W.X. 2'' (Console version, 8-bit game) *''Ghost Recon Phantoms Webcomic'' *''Tom Clancy's Ghost Recon Phantoms'' *''Tom Clancy's Ghost Recon Wildlands''